Just Friends?
by AshTheMash
Summary: Mal is confronted about her feelings for Evie when she isn't ready.
1. Chapter 1

_I looked at her as a friend – my best friend – until I fell in love with her. Now, she's more._

 **XX**

"Mal! Listen to me, _please_ ," Audrey huffed as she chased after her surprisingly speedy friend. She catches Mal at the door to her room just in time to shove her foot in front of it. "Damn it, Mal. Come on!"

With a growl, Mal whips around to face the other girl, "Go to hell. You have no idea what you're talking about." She doesn't necessarily mean to, but her anger shows in how her green eyes begin to glow. Audrey can't help but reel back a little. It's not so much the shock that gets to Mal, but the actual fear in her friend's eyes. Mal squeezes her eyes shut and sighs.

"Look, can we just," she looks up at Audrey, "talk about this later. I don't – it's too much, right now." Audrey's entire body seems to deflate, and she gives Mal an understanding smile, "Of course. Let me know whenever you're ready," she places a hand on Mal's, "I'll always be here for you, okay?"

Mal shrugs, but can't help a small smile in return, "Yeah, I know."

"Alright. I'll see you around?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, have a good weekend."

With that statement, Audrey begins the trek back to her room and the door is shut. Almost immediately, Mal's shoulders begin to shake and a sound reminiscent of a sob escapes from her throat. She leans back and slides down the door until her body hits the cold, hard floor. "What the fuck," she whispers as she pulls her knees into her body and buries her face into her arms. The tears come unbidden, and all Mal can do is curl up a little tighter and hope what she's feeling will go away. There's no telling how much time passes. One thing is certain, though; Mal eventually falls asleep with her tears and the setting sun for company.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yo! An update! Sorry, this took me so long. I've had a crazy few weeks trying to buy a car, but I'm back in business. Hope you like the new chapter!

 **XX**

Mal, reluctantly, wakes up the next morning to her phone alarm going off. She turns it off without looking and begins to move her covers when her brain finally catches up, and she freezes. She doesn't remember getting into bed last night, nor does she remember even falling asleep. _How the hell?_

"Hey, sleepyhead!"

Mal snaps her attention towards the direction of the voice and sees her roommate and best friend, Evie, smiling at her from the restroom door.

"Hey," Mal rubs the sleep from her eyes and sits up, "what time is it?" Evie is still smiling slightly as she makes her way to the bed, but Mal can see something else in her expression – concern, maybe? It makes her a little nervous.

"It's almost noon," she says as she sits on the edge of the other girl's bed, "Are you doing alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be," Mal does her best to look as calm as possible, but knows she failed spectacularly when Evie gives her The Look™.

"Well, for starters, I found you sleeping in front of the door last night," Evie looks down at her hands as she starts to play with her fingers, "You looked like you had been crying, and it didn't feel right to wake you, so I put you in bed." Mal doesn't know what to say, but she does feel the strange need to inspect herself. She spares a glance, and as a matter of fact, she is not wearing the clothing in which she fell asleep. "Did you, um," Mal clears her throat softly and trys not to blush, "Did you change my clothes?"

Evie starts a little, "Of course! I didn't want you to be uncomfortable, plus, you were wearing your jacket. It's your favorite, and I didn't want it to possibly get ruined or something…"

"And you made it," Mal says with a smirk.

Evie scoffs, "Well, yes, but that's not why– "

Mal chuckles, "You're absolutely right; it _is_ my favorite. Thanks, E." Evie throws out a shy smile in return, "Anytime." Both girls sit in silence for a little while, but it doesn't take long for Evie to begin to fidget, again.

"Mal?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"…"

"You don't have to. I just… want you to be okay."

"Yeah, E. I know. I'm fine, really."

"You're sure?"

Suddenly, Mal feels anger like a fireball shoot throughout her body. She doesn't know why it's there to begin with, but it's there – burning her up from the inside. She clenches her jaw and spits, "Yes, Evie! I _said_ I'm fine; just drop it." There's a sharp intake of breath beside her, and Mal can almost feel Evie close in on herself.

"…Okay. Sorry," Evie winces at the crack in her voice and removes herself from Mal's bed, "I need to go." She grabs her bag and walks towards the door.

 _Fuck._

"Evie…" Mal tries to say something – anything, but Evie is quick to interrupt.

"No, Mal," Evie spins around, standing much straighter than she had been. There's a newfound spark in her eyes, now, that causes Mal's jaw to shut with a click. "You're absolutely right. You said you're okay, so," she throws her arms up a little in frustration, "there's no reason for me to worry, anymore, right?"

Mal doesn't know what to say, so she doesn't say anything. Evie huffs and adjusts the bag on her shoulder, "Look, I'm supposed to meet up with Lonnie soon, so… I'll see you around." Mal just watches her go and jumps when the door slams shut. The silence afterwards isn't welcome.

 _You're an idiot, Mal._

 **XX**

A/N: Let me know what you thought of the chapter. This story is kind of writing itself, to be honest.


End file.
